


Butterfy Caught

by Pippin4242



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gin/OC, M/M, but abusers find victims and things perpetuate, dubcon, he's a nice boy and doesn't deserve this, i promise hideki did at least always have a personality outside this fic, inexcusable pwp, just never finished writing anything with him, old!fic, rather sad really but i did want to write a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin4242/pseuds/Pippin4242
Summary: In which Gin welcomes a new recruit to the Gotei 13.





	

* * *

_"Actually I'm a taichou, yeah, ain't that great? Say, you're awful pretty for a boy, ain't you?"_

 

Suddenly the words rushed through his ears into the sound of his own increasing heartbeat. The long fingers slipped smoothly about his slender throat, and he felt a thumb press firmly upon his lip. Without thinking, he opened his mouth.

Gently the captain slipped his fingers under Hideki's sash, and lead him away from sight on trembling legs that seemed to touch down on water rather than wood with each disbelieving step. On the edge of hearing, Hideki thought he detected the door sliding to a shut, and what followed was definitely a key turning. He stood as still as he could bear, awaiting further orders. A large hand pressed against the small of his back, and he bent easily at the knees, finding himself pinioned over the low table. His head was laid flat sideways upon a mat, and his nose was just touching the cold china edge of a bowl, which smelt faintly of hoisin sauce. His vision was closing in, blanketed from the light he knew should be slipping from behind the blinds. Only a pinprick remained, and then darkness. Those bony hands were back again, tightening around his waist from either side. Gin's long forearms pressed down upon Hideki's jutting hipbones as he swiftly unfastened the knots of the hakama-himo, and with one smooth movement Hideki felt the coarse fabric slide down his slender thighs, and he gave a sharp involuntary shiver. The fingers crept into his mouth, pressing down on his teeth and tongue, their host limb tightening about Hideki's shoulder and neck. Naked flesh, stomach, ribs, bone under flesh were heavy against his back, and he sucked at the fingers with a keening whimper.

He felt the heat at his crack, but was pinned too tight to shy. The low murmur that had not ceased suddenly came clean in his ears to cold words that washed his thoughts away. _"I know you'll enjoy this... I can tell when someone like you comes along!"_ Hideki wanted to shriek suddenly, but his chest was tight and constricted, reducing him to low gasps. He writhed once and then Gin was in him, a sudden hot dagger coursing through his blood, drowning his mind and everything was safe-dark-warm-blank as he silently curved his back forwards to offer easier access. His palms were flat upon the table, and the second arm of the stranger was thrown about his waist, sudden and surprising. A matter of style, and Gin drew back before thrusting himself in a second time. Third time's the charm and he hit the sweet spot, sending spasms of unwanted pleasure through Hideki's heaving and panting body. Gin's hand flew to Hideki's neck and seized his hair in a death grip, pulling him even further forward across the table. A thrust, a thrust, another thrust, and Gin's breath was hot and warm on his ear as he unashamedly pounded into Hideki's dry and unprepared passage, feeling nothing more than a drop of blood to ease the burning friction which they were both enduring. The fingers of Gin's left hand moved out of Hideki's mouth and in an impulsive slash of movement wrapped themselves about Hideki's throat, half-choking him on his own Adam's apple, and heating the skin around the white-bone fine lines that Gin knew would remain and turn in time to livid bruising. He thrust again and again into the newcomer, wanting to hear a sound, a sigh, a delicate plea, a squeak, a shriek, the noise that went with this strange creature. In frustration, having meant to save himself, he bit down sharply upon Hideki's shoulder, but still there was no sound though he thought for a moment that he had detected an indrawn breath. Losing all sense of plan, he hissed his current preoccupation through gritted teeth. _"Say something,"_ and by now they were both warm and wet, and Gin knew he was nearly ready by the singing in his bones as he lifted his head to the ceiling and cried out for joy. Slowly, in annoyance, Gin withdrew his limp and dripping member and saw the newcomer's mouth open slightly. As Gin was about to put his fingers to use once more and give the boy a taste, he heard the justification for which he had so patiently waited.

_"Arigatou..."_ whispered Hideki into the gathering darkness of the senses.

Gin let himself out.


End file.
